qcrofandomcom-20200214-history
Muzeul Quebec.ro
Foaie verde și-un Trabant, eu mi-s cel mai important. Când viața îți dă lămâi faci limonadă. Când însă viața nu îți dă nimic, nu rămâne decât să fii important. Pe Facebook poate fi găsit grupul Taclaua Qc.ro, unde se regăsesc nostalgicii forumului. * limbă română, umor curat, discuții pertinente * amintiri de neuitat, ultimile noutăți * întâlniri cu toate ocaziile comunității * moderatori profesioniști, huliganismul interzis Season 9 - Boroughieni - noua mahala Copca lui Stroe a fost un loc bântuit de-a lungul anilor de tot felul de găști - ba rockeri, ba steliști, ba copii de bani gata, ba naziști din exil. Locul a fost pustiit definitiv la ultima razie, cea a Securității Române, cu ocazia fraudării alegerilor. Cel mai rezistent român ever se dovedește a fi mahalagiul, jumătate țăran de cernoziom, jumătate târgoveț in the middle of nowhere. Adevărata eternitate debutează. Mediocrația se instalează. Lucruri prost văzute la mahala ' Șocul continuă' Prozelitul Bugs Bunny este convins că Curulea, profetul din Boroughieni, este un as al limbii române, care însă pocește limba de 15 ani încoace ca să păcălească lumea. Stroe a știut cu un deceniu înainte finalul. Cum oare ? Lemuru' nu este atât de inteligent încât să vadă cu 10 ani dinainte. Simplu, i-au povestit bătrânii sfârșitul forumului. Copile vezi de treaba ta, i-au spus, că și aici prin exil tot Dâmbovița curge. Oamenii se uită la râu și văd Saint-Laurent din cauza îngrășămintelor chimice din mâncare, care produc halucinații. Ronix trece prin Boroughieni Ronix ! Ronix merită linia lui la tabelul cu lucruri bune, pentru poveștile lui din Dorobanți și din Germania. Pasăre rară, un om care nu a jignit niciodată pe nimeni, analfabeții funcțional găzduiți la Copca lui Stroe nu au reușit să priceapă ce are omul acesta de spus. Dorobanți, Bucureștiul Bucureștilor nu este un cartier menționat pe harta analfabetului funcțional. Intervenția lui Ronix, acum este acolo unde se întâmplă lucrurile, are darul de a aduce aminte de jalnica reacție la Dacia roșie a lui Bădiceanu. Reacție jalnică, sinistru de jalnică, o scremere colectivă întru obținerea de glume, care însă nu ies și nu ies dintr-o presă de stors cu șurubul forțat la maxim. Țăranul de cernoziom nu cumpără contemporaneitate, și nu este Ronix primul care o spune. The New Mahala este stadiul ultim și suprem de urbanizare, expresia împăcării românului cu eșecul, forma istorică stabilă de societate para-agrară. Fluviul și-a întălnit marea, castelul de nisip s-a prăbușit, acvila nu a prins musca, biruienile au acoperit maidanul, profeția lui Stroe s-a împlinit, Curulea Nanău și-a găsit mahalaua. Noul prototip uman al românului exilat din ținuturile natale Lipsit de poleiala politică a succesului în fraudarea alegerilor, noul model uman pus la punct arată leit a străvechi mahalagiu. La sfârșit, "formatorii de opinie" care au pus mâna pe Copca lui Stroe s-au dovedit a fi inegalabili ctitori de mahala. Odată cu fraudarea alegerilor și sfârșitul mandatului legionar, "exilul" își arată maturitatea și împlinirea lui întru Noua Mahala - the New Mahala. Season 8 - Încă un val de NDE-uri Se spune că oamenii nu se pot schimba. Totuși, o excepție există : Near Death Experiences pot tranforma persoanele. Un nou val de NDE-uri a lovit forumul. Înfierea analfabeților funcțional Cea mai mare crimă de la Copca lui Stroe este promovarea masivă a analfabetismului funcțional, crimă mai gravă decât promovarea nazismului mioritic sau participarea la fraudarea alegerilor. Totuși, o soluție pașnică s-a găsit pentru stârpirea analfabetismului funcțional, și anume înfierea. Astfel Diana de la Guvern îl înfiază pe Popescu, bugetar la rându-i. Vasile se ocupă de educația lui Îmbrâncitu SS (small size). Dorel și alții văd cu succes de Curulea Nanău, grijindu-se ca acesta să aibă întotdeauna vodka și cele necesare vieții de basement. Bucuros de înfiere, Popescu Bugetaru tropăie fericit pe toate topicele. Pe partea curuliană avem o importantă contribuție filosofică a bătrânilor forumului, generația '62. Ștefănescu explică efectele laterale are râsului bun și sănătos : acesta produce riduri. Curulea Nanău ține aproape de celebrul moderator și bătăuș de securiști. Râsul așadar "te ajunge". Furios încă că i s-a pus sula în coaste chiar dinspre țara lui de origine, Popescurufus își aduce aminte de cel mai vechi dușman al bărbatului : FEMEIA. Astfel noul model uman al românului exilat din ținuturile natale se profilează tot mai clar : mahalagiul. A venit Securitatea Ați ascultat oare sâmbătă Ora Acarianului de la Radio Italia 1280 ? Acarianul a început brusc să semene a pisicuță fără gheare de la BBC ! Celebru vânător de securiști de parc - mâna dreaptă a lui Ștefănescu, și cel mai priceput român în materie de neveste bătute și terorizate, Acarianul a început să producă emisiuni lipsite de tradiționalele lui spurcăciuni săptămânale natural ardelenești. Ștefănescu, cel care a fondat pe vremuri Radio Copca folosind muzică furată de la gura cântăreților populari din țară, s-a convertit la disco. Astfel, muzica Lambada este difuzată analfabeților funcțional. Judge Curcă se alătură petrecerii. Nu este deci nici o minune, nici un înger păzitor, nici un NDE; dar frauda electorală montrealeză a atras atenția autorităților române și le-a dat motivul să spargă buba legionară. De accea se spune, ai grijă ce îți dorești, pentru că se poate împlini. Securiști vrei ? securiști ai. Acarianu, Lemuru Stroe și alți naziști precum mai-nou-pesedista Calance, Nanău, Constantinescul, au luat o sulă în coaste de le-a scos propaganda (și fofârlica) din cap forever. Popescu Cristian și câinele lui de strajă, Kurunin de la Ștefan Gheorghiu, au acceptat fără să crâcnească noua lor condiție de cârlige de rufe. Lampantul Santiago a adus așadar pe tapet "faptele bune ale lui Ceaușescu" iar cdr. Popescu și moderator bugetar nu se autosesizează, cdr.Kurunin dela Ștefan Gheorghiu, îmbrâncit small size - nu se autosesizează, de fapt toată extrema dreaptă de la Copca lui Stroe a început să șlefuiască noul prototip de român exilat : cârligul de rufe (CDR). Pe scurt : * 2004 Aderarea României la NATO este ocultată de mooia lui Blenchea și Curcă * 2007 Aderarea României la UE este ocultată de mooia lui Blenchea și Curcă * 2012 Încarcerarea lui Năstase este ocultată de mooia lui Blenchea și Curcă * 2017 Cea mai mare adunare națională de la facerea țării încoace este ocultată de mooia lui Blenchea și Curcă * 2019 Absententeiștii învârt roata istoriei. La Montreal însă mooia lui Blenchea și Curcă învinge. Lumea stă acasă. Alegerile sunt fraudate. Securitatea vine. Mare deschizător de drumuri, Gabriel "Punganu" Roșioru avea să arate calea de ieșire în caz că apare HR-ul (de aici din Canada) sau echivalentul Securitatea (pe partea românească). Cei al lui este al lui ! Un an mai târziu, iată prozelita Calance îi pășește pe urme și voteaza public PSD. Chiar că este bizar, vorba Dianei, cum indivizii aceștia, moderatorii lui Stroe, reușesc să se afișeze în postura de motani pocăiți. Nu demult, această "elită" intercepta pe românii cinstiți la cotitură, la aterizare la Montreal, și îi forța să vorbească spurcat, să mintă, să fure. Double Jeopardy Fără să fi știut, Curcă are importanța lui istorică. Subiect principal al unui experiment legionar, Curcă a lămurit o chestiune veche de o sută de ani. La întrebarea legionară - ce se întâmplă dacă aducem țărani adevărați din popor la oraș și îi împuternicim, seca-vor aceștia mlaștina ? pune-vor la zid pe târgoveți, pe filfizoni, pe salariate, pe organele corupte, pe funcționari și pe guvernanți, pe bulgarii cu ceafa groasă ? Astfel Curcă a fost dotat cu toate puterile și privilegiile posibile. Curcă și-a luat rolul în serios și a dat ce a avut mai bun din el. Exoerimentul a durat niște 15 ani buni. Mulți au fost aruncați sub roțile autobuzului, mulți au demisionat din calitatea de români, mulți nu vor avea o bătrânețe liniștită (din două părți - double jeopardy) dar avem un rezultat. Judge Curcă a răspuns : Noi fiii cernoziomului, chiar dacă nu ne putem reproduce și înmulți în condiții urbane, putem fi cei mai buni șoferi de autobuz din lume și putem saluta pe fiecare așa cum am fost bine-crescuți de către părinți, în cei șapte ani de uliță. Subiectul acestui experiment legionar a fost excelent ales. În mod normal, țăranii de cernoziom ajung la Montreal și de primul Craciun dau iama in porcii de Montreal să-i măcelăreasca ca să împlinească tradiționalele sărbători. Dar chiar atât de proști nu sunt - ei se prind repede - stai bre, ăștia sunt porci de Montreal, crescuti de alții, nu porci adevărați de cernoziom, crescuți în bătătura proprie, cu cartofii alea alea. Astfel de detalii nu îl ating cerebral pe Judge Curcă, căruia îi lipsește conceptul de oraș/târg/metropolă. Un rezultat mai concludent la acest experiment legionar nu ar putea fi obținut. Nu este deloc ciudat pentru Canada ca un țăran precum Curcă să devină șobolan de laborator. Canada, unică în lume prin aceasta, produce un experiment "multicultural". Efectele colaterale adverse sunt crearea unui fel de rai al mafioților, traficanților, teroriștilor, sectariștilor, organizațiilor extremiste, deci un loc perfect de refugiu și pentru naziștii români - așa numiții legionari, în fapt prima generație la oraș. Janina d'ARC și cârligele de rufe La o vreme când Montrealul a lasat-o mai moale cu legionarii/comunismul și s-a pus pe chefuri, pentru că de fapt organizarea de chefuri sunt acelea care fac pe om important (nu opțiunile politice și nu văicăreala de victimă), Janina Vizuina preia direct din GTA ștafeta luptei anti-comuiste, ghiciți unde ? în singurul loc din lume unde se mai vinde anti-comunism și anume la Copca lui Stroe. Altfel în sevraj de moderare, Curufus, Sconcsul și Dihorul simt un nou suflu de energie în venele lor verzi. Cei doi mari dușmani ai omenirii, reîncarnarile lui Hitler și Stalin, pe numele lor Greta și Trudeau, sunt dibuiți, demascați și înfierați public. Astfel șarjând, Curufus Popescu-Bugetaru demonstrează tuturor că el nu este un biet lipitor de afișe, ci un adevărat propagandist de copcă ! La fel după cum Popescu sugerează un câine legat în lanț care latră până la spume la orice trece pe ulită, Curulea amintește de un cerșetor instalat la poarta mănăstirii. Călugării exasperați și-au făcut de mult boccelele și au plecat în lumea largă, dar Curulea nu are unde să se ducă. Mai adăugăm aici pe Kurunin de la Ștefan Gheorghiu - un fel de saltimbanc de piață de a cărui scălămbăieli tot mai scârbavnice nu mai fac pe nimeni să râdă de mulți ani de zile și pe care lumea îl ocolește de la distanță, și rezultă portretul triniății înscăunate de Stroe dela Stanza. Cârlige de rufe ? nu, mult mai jalnic. They shoot horses, don't they ? în variantă românească. Trinitatea de la copcă ne oferă ocazia "live" de a constata cât de mult poate să decadă un român în aspirația lui de a fi important ca pe vremuri, pe uliță. Recordul de importanță la copcă aparține actualmente lui Judge Curcă, cel care a explicat orășenilor că la țară există riscul de a călca într-o balegă. Curufus, Curulea și Kurunin îi mănâncă din palme lui Calance Marea surpriză a sezonului este chiar Crina Calance, tradiționala hlizită a triadei Curufus-Curulea-Kurunin, care a votat cu județele și o spune pe față - riscând curvificarea la stâlpul infamiei, apoi izgonirea din forum și de la revelioane. Amintim că în fieful legionar montrealez "extrema dreaptă" a învins județele cu 1200 la 20 și acum îi caută pe cei douăzeci din poartă în poartă. Clona Giuchici este nedumerită, "cum se poate așa ceva" ? Într-adevăr, Calance s-a hlizit vreme de 12 ani la moderatori și la admini ca să-și facă un culcuș cald și a rezolvat pentru ei treburile murdare, a călcat pe cadavre și a aruncat oameni sub roțile autobuzului. Iată însă că brusc, peste noapte, PSD a devenit pentru Crina mai curat și mai nobil decât adunatura de "extremă dreaptă" de pe forum. Bre Giuchici, poate nu crezi în NDE (1), dar de îngeri păzitori ai auzit ? avem și explicația (2) care sună așa : a venit îngerul ei păzitor și i-a explicat Cristinei că iarna nu este ca vara și că la oraș nu este ca la sat, unde duduie ulița când pășesc oamenii importanți încoace și încolo și deci este musai să te hlizești de la gard. Fenomen complex, mai există încă o explicație (3), în afară de (1) NDE și de (2) îngerul păzitor. Toate acestea se leagă peste ani cu un alt moment, Izgonirea lui Phoenix de către Lemuru', pentru că a îndrâznit să protesteze împotriva înverșunatei propagande de extremă dreaptă. La acea vreme Popescu avea să judece cu mintea lui de găină blondă : "Nu au ce-ți face, Stroe !" Dar iată că au ce-i face. Cineva a găsit ac de cojocul lui Stroe. (3) Sfânta Calance de Rive Sud, patroana Pesedismului din exil, pogorâtă între noi muritorii, face minuni. Ea transformă pe bărbați în cârlige de rufe - cât ai clipi ! Hai să recunoaștem, este tare Calance: iată Curufus, Curulea și Kurunin de la Ștefan Gheorghiu îi mănâncă ca niște căței din palmă :) Un Decembrie mai aparte Bădiceanu plănuiește să facă revelionul la Copca lui Stroe. Curulea Nanău și-a cumpărat 3 LP-uri, din acelea din care nu se găseau la Urziceni acum 40 de ani - mai bine mai târziu decât niciodată. Vali și Santiago exprimă un moment de simțământ românesc. De revelion, Bădiceanu, moderat de Popescu, va pipăi forumiste cu degetele-i de chitarist. Scopul ? posibil, acestea se vor hlizi. Popescu și banda lui de buttocrați au izgonit pe cercetătoare, pe profesoară, pe scriitoare, pe matematician, pe cercetător, pe sportiv, pe ungur... urmează Bădiceanu-chitaristul, întru gloria istoriei militare a țării. Lui Garlic, fost polițai de forum și poet bigudiu - astăzi aliniator de revelioane, îi este milă de Popescu. Adică uite, Curulea și-a văzut visul cu ochii și a făcut rost de cele trei LP-uri care lipseau din Urziceni acum 40 de ani. Și Popescu ar putea fi rezolvat, dacă forumistele ar face un Ai-Rim-Jim-Jim. Ai Rim Jim Jim Curulianul Nanău, precaut, a început văicăreala din timp precum cerșetorii din tramvaie. Semn de urbanizare ! Altă surpriză este Acarianu fost forumist, actual radio-cerșetor, cel mai penibil român ever, omul care suge de la două bugete. Acarianu, printr-o minune a naturii, a început să sune a reporteraș umil de BBC. Uite că se poate ! Suptul la două bugete dezumflă ochii nevestei și aduce pe scenă proiectul Sula-și-Prefectura. În cadrul acestui proiect, avem astăzi Eminescu-Poe pentru Românii-din-America. Daca mai adăugăm la socoteală și pe Peli - brașoveanul care caută miere ne-furată, este clar, avem un decembrie aparte. Stafia Roșie Iată un nou vajnic luptător anti-comunist intră în ring : Janina Vizuina ! Pe partea cealaltă, nimeni nu îl acuză pe Bădiceanu de comunism, chiar așa, prins cu Dacia roșie de colecție în driveway, realizarea de vârf a industriei comuniste. Jorjel se declara vadimist - jorjel tânăr fiind (neinformat) nu l-a apucat pe Vadim în zilele lui de glorie. Lui Garlic, care nu demult își rupea cămașa de pe el de obidă că nu s-a născut țăran, i s-a acrit de muzică populară. În mod bizar, Garlic a fost un adept al țărăniei. Aceasta este foarte bizar, pentru că până la urmă cei mai fericiți oameni de pe planetă sunt eschimoșii . Da, să nu te naști eschimoș - merită să-ti pară rău, însă țăran de cernozion, ca să stai la mila lui Cuza, sau a lui Brătianu sau a lui Iliescu ca să-ți dea parcela ? brrr. Foarte bizar, Curufus îl moderează pe Schilodu, ceea ce sugerează analiștilor de la muzeu o teorie alternativă. Deci Popescu a încercat să-l modereze pe Stroe în chestiunea Mihai Vasile. Stroe însă, foarte bizar, a spus NU. Construit peste deceniu, imperiul popescian s-a prăbușit în câteva secunde. Vestea s-a răspândit ca o lovitură de fulger. Viitorii treizeci de ani - The Last City Bădiceanu a stins lumina în Copca fără Sperantă. Urmează Vrăjitorul din Oz - varianta românească ! În următorii treizeci de ani, marele pionier al copcășiei Popescu-Bugetaru secondat de Bufonul -fără-rege, Dihorul din Urziceni, Hlizita din Longueuil și echipa NCP - noclue people vor pune la punct credința în Orașul de Apoi, orașul perfect care îi așteaptă pe copcași în viața de după moarte. Ghiaurii - adică necredincioșii - vor fi izgoniți de la Copca lui Stroe, căci Popescu are numărul de telefon al bossului și acesta nu îl poate refuza. Cum însă candidații la mătrășire de pe lista lui Curcă au fost terminați definitiv, discipolii lui Popescu, cuprinși de sevraj, practică izgonirea-preventivă. Dacă vine X ? Dacă vine Y ? În Orașul de Apoi nu vor fi sedii ONU iar adolescentele suedeze nu vor ține conferințe pentru întreaga planetă. În Orașul de Apoi este tot mai răcoare, în timp ce planeta fierbe ca o oală pusă pe foc. De fapt, în Orașul de Apoi este mult mai răcoare decât pe vremea dinozaurilor, când încă nu existau mamifere și nimeni nu avea de suferit. După cum mărturisește Tănăsescu, în Orașul de Apoi premierul Trudeau a reușit să fie izgonit pentru totdeauna. Acestea și multe alte detalii despre marele proiect de pionierat al vieții lui Popescu Cristian Bugetaru pot fi aflate aici, la pagina de Utopii. 'The White List' Sa nu uit! Cei care au contribuit cel mai mult la dezvoltarea acestui sit au fost forumistii (Romulus Stroe, februarie 2005) CSQ-iștii * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List_-_Founders#I._Epoca_Ana_Stroe I Epoca Ana Stroe] * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List_-_Founders#Epoca_Horvath II Epoca Horvath - Zalăul Mare] 'Marele Blackout' Vizita lui Iliescu și muie-pancartiștii aveau să schimbe epoca. Blenchea și Curcă au furat tehnologie Ultras și au folosit-o în lumea civilă. Spurcăciunea verbală la adăpostul anonimatului și a găștii a devenit modul curent de comunicare în "limba română". Zalăul a fost depășit. În scenă avea să intre Ferentariul, mult mai competent în materie de huliganism. În beția huliganică ce a urmat, userii aveau să fie sancționați pentru simplul motiv că cereau limbaj decent. Gabriel Roșioru a introdus înjurarea de mamă Luni în șir Blenchea avea să se uite peste umăr dacă nu cumva vin SPP-iștii președenției să-i sucească mâna la spate. Userii nou înscriși erau verificați "la sânge". Judge Curcă, al doilea muie-pancartist, avea să demonstreze românimii că nimeni nu este mai bun ca el. Izgonirea lui Iliescu din New Romania i-a ridicat pe cei doi la rang de împărați cu puteri discreționare. Dacă Iliescu a putut fi izgonit, atunci oricine poate fi izgonit ! Zis și făcut - Judge Curcă a întocmit listele iar copcașii s-au pus pe treabă. Tradiția izgonirii este la fel de vie și astăzi, după 15 ani de la eveniment. Mooia curge precum șampania, o poteră se formează pe loc de fiecare dată când apare Diana, Popescu Cristian se crede urmărit de SPP-isti, Blenchea serbează pe Facebook împlinirea a trei cincinale de mooie victorioasă, ultrașa Calance hărțuiește pe Gardul-cu-Moace vorbitori de română bună, Curulea Nanău - dihorul din Urziceni - duhănește pe toate topicele ca și cum ieri = astăzi. 8000 de ani de cernoziom întors de pe o parte pe alta își spun cuvântul. Românii nu sunt fericiți până nu izgonesc pe careva. Ferentarii Noi * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List_-_Ferentarii_Noi#Epoca_Iorga III. Epoca Iorga - Ferentarii Noi ] După Marele Blackout, Iorga din Ferentari adună o gașcă la el acasă, gașcă care, cu o avalanșă de fotografii doveditoare, avea să se recomande quebec.ro. * [[Romaniana | IV. Romaniana]] Iorga și huliganii lui se mută pe Romaniana; Romaniana cade, userii rămași fără adăpost ajung prin recul pe quebec.ro. * [https://qcro.fandom.com/wiki/The_White_List_-_Ferentarii_Noi#Perioada_Stella_Pal V. Perioada Stella Pal - It's Party Time !] În loc să fie reciclați, experții CSQ refugiați de pe mtl.ro sunt mătrășiți încă o dată. Începe perioada Stella, un fenomen normal pentru un forum stelistic. The New Mahala * The New Mahala - epoca actuală. Moștenirea politică legionară va triumfa 70 de ani mai târziu, în epoca Trump : alegerile vor fi fraudate. Noua Mahala va fi ctitorită. * Dosare în lucru NOU ! dosare personale - NOU ! dosare personale - NOU ! Istoria secretă a forumului * [[Romeo Horvath | Horvath - elita din Zalău]] * [[Aurelian Iorga | Iorga - elita din Ferentari]] * [[Noru Ștefănescu | Ștefănescu Giacăneagră - Spaima Securiștilor]] * [[Stella Pal | Stella Pal - elita din Vaslui]] Seasons archive Se spune că în vremuri imemoriale pirații cutreierau mările jefuind și adunând Banii Avocaților. Din acele vremuri nu a mai rămas decât o hartă din piele găsită într-o sticlă, din care însă lipsește X-ul roșu care să arate exact unde a fost îngropată comoară. Oricum, s-au făcut multe copii ale hărții și generații după generații de căutători au găsit peștera scrijelită pe peticul de piele. Astăzi ei populează caverna. Season 7 : Încă o Stanză, băiete ! Romeo și Billy, ultimii doi "prinți" ai forumului, cer lui Stroe o Stanză ! 'Season 6 : Forumul after Agno' Retragerea lui Gabi Punganu din viața publicistică, de frica HR-ului, a deschis o nouă eră : FAA, forumul after Agno. 'Season 5 - Momente de derută' Back to basics. După izgonirea lui Vlad (pamperist, 3 copii) si apoi a lui Gabi Punganu (pamperist, 3 copii), debusolat și fără drive, copcașul român revine la baze: serviciul militar. 'Season 4 - Pornocrăciun !' Metroprovincia (provincia mumă) contraatacă. Un complot de mari dimensiuni a fost deconspirat. Mulți activiști de copcă s-au dovedit a fi metroprovinciali prefăcuți, mai exact bugetari ai guvernului socialist. 'Season 3 - Toronto preia ștafeta' Banii Avocaților sunt păziti de către mercenari din Toronto. Roșioru CapPătrat, Curulea Nanău, Billy Bădiceanu, Gianolina, Claudio el Dorel, Schilodu MC, Sile foca mov și clonele au preluat controlul. 'Season 2 - Agno-ca-Zăpada suferă un NDE' Agno-ca-Zăpada și Peștera Schilozilor. Agno a fost lovit de o cărămidă în moalele capului și a început să promoveze pamperismul. 'Season 1 - Schilozii cumpără normalitate' Izgonirea lui Deprunatu modifică profund microsocietatea de formatori de opinie. Diverse * Ghicitori * Din comoara de înțelepciune a schilozilor * Dedicația 'Utopii' Rând pe rând, Stroe, Horvath, Iorga și Popescu s-au dovedit a fi niște mari visători care au schițat lucruri nemaiîntâlnite până acum. * Forumism, Măslinism, Tractorism, Pooperianism * Noul Om-nou - utopia Tractoristă * Noul Oraș - Los Santos, utopia Popesciană Editoriale - Grupy Talk * Mișcarea Scara-de-Bloc - din ghetoul agricol direct în strălucitoarea metropolă * Membri în Scara-de-Bloc - Legionarii de ieri, găinarii de azi (tabel) * Deștept și Cinstit - cum au fost izgoniți românii de la copca lui Stroe * Partea bună - tabel cu lucruri bune * Iubirea de uliță * Diana Diaconu de la guvern * RAPORTUL FINAL - românul este neam de copcă Judge Grupy Jay Curcă, fostul prost al clanului sifonarilor, nu mai este dispus să execute joburile murdare ale bugetarilor rămași ci este responsabil cu judecata. Însă judecata strâmbă a lui j. Curcă este alterată de mentalitatea de clan conform căreia păgubitul este de vină - după cum arată si numele, el a ieșit în pagubă. Judecata dreaptă, de metropolă (cetatea mumă) este oferită de către Judge Grupy. 'Aurelioane ' În construcție, Stanze, aureleoane și alte copci. ' Fotografii' În construcție, donațiile sunt binevenite pentru acest muzeu virtual Category:Quebec.ro Category:Taclaua Category:Emigrare Canada